warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Phorid
Phorid is an infested boss, found when an infested invasion manages to "Infest" the boss node. After defeating it and finishing the mission, you receive Nyx Helmet, Chassis, or Systems Blueprint. Upon death, Phorid has a chance of dropping rare Resources of the planet he has appeared. Appearance and Abilities Phorid is essentially a massive red version of the standard Charger, with bright blue nodes all over its body. Despite its massive size, it is as fast or even faster than the already agile Chargers, and a single melee swipe from it will deal large amount of damage, plus will knockdown any of the victims. However, Phorid is not just a large charger, it also has two special abilities in its arsenal. The first is an unavoidable scream attack that will stagger all players in the level while rapidly draining shields (or health if shields are down). Thankfully, Phorid itself is immobile during this attack. The second ability is Psychic Bolts. Akin to Nyx's, Phorid will launch a cluster of very high damage yellow homing bolts that can ignore shields and deal direct damage to health. While the bolts home in on their target, they are destroyed on impact with terrain and objects. However, Phorid's Psychic Bolts are infamous for being able to one-shot even high level players, making it the most devastating ability in its arsenal. Similar to all other Infested bosses, Phorid has no shields to protect itself. However, it has a very large health pool and can also slowly regenerate its health if not attacked, making it ill-advised to disengage from it for too long. Phorid, like other bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''"(Revoke the frailties of flesh. Let us in.)"'' *''"(We are the vessel through which immortality is achieved. Assimilate, .)"'' Strategy As always, it is advised to kill off any other Infested around the boss arena before engaging Phorid. However, this is particularly important against Phorid as, while Phorid itself can't move during its Scream attack, other Infested can. Phorid's claws can deal a massive amount of damage, making a melee standoff extremely dangerous in a solo or duo attempt. However, one should not stray too far from it, as Phorid only uses its Psychic Bolts if its target is not in close range. Since the Bolts are the most dangerous of its abilities, it's best to simply not get too far away or too close to Phorid. The Scream attack is not particularly threatening as long as you have enough shields to resist it. It is recommended to use a shotgun when doing a solo run against Phorid, as it is capable of doing massive damage in point blank range while preventing it from using the Psychic Bolts. The shotgun should have high damage, and/or damage because these are the damage types that the Sinew Phorid suffers the most. For sidearms, the Detron or Brakk are recommended. Phorid is on the list of bosses that are fully vulnerable to the stasis component of some ability, allowing him to be stunlocked to death provided the squad has enough firepower to bring him down. The best way to go about fighting Phorid would be to bait it to a decently open area and lure it in circles with your shotgun. Be careful of its claws and make sure not to accidentally run into terrain and get cornered. If you have a Glaive or Kestrel, you can occasionally throw it to harass Phorid and keep its health from regenerating while you reload. Remember, if you are reloading with at least one bullet still in your clip, the Glaive will not restart the reload on return. To prevent the lethal Psychic Bolts, you should check your surroundings and the location of crates, pillars or cover. If Phorid does launch the Psychic Bolts, immediately roll and slide behind cover. You should wait for the Bolts to come closer then get to the cover on time. If the Bolts are coming from above, rolling can make them crash into the ground. In case you are not confident in your ability to dodge, utilizing Warframe abilities such as Slash Dash or Snow Globe to survive the attack. Another freezing tactic that works quite well is the use of Frost's Snow Globe and lure Phorid into it. Since it is almost constantly using melee, Snow Globe will slow it down considerably, enough to melee without worry, or circle around him while firing. Pathing Exploit: Phorid is perhaps agile, but it is not immune to getting stuck in tight places like other NPCs; players using the Shade sentinel can be used to block off the Phorid by cloaking in front of a small corridor, stopping the Phorid from reaching other players. However, eventually it can squeeze past the cloaked player. Excalibur and Mag tactic: '''Excalibur and Mag are a potentially devastating duo. When he comes into close range, have the Mag player tag him with Bullet Attractor. Once he's hit, have the Excalibur player go in close and use Radial Javelin. The javelins will all be attracted to Phorid and deliver a massive amount of damage as a result. '''Melee tactics: '''If you use Valkyr's Hysteria ability, you can easily rush and beat down Phorid within the duration of the skill at maximum rank, especially if your melee weapon is modded accordingly. Alternatively, with the stealth damage multiplier from Loki's Invisibility or Ash's Smoke Screen, you can make quick work of Phorid with melee weapons like the Dual Ichor. '''Nyx tactic: You can use Nyx's Chaos to distract Phorid with the surrounding Infested (if any are available) to go a safe distance away to shoot Phorid at. You can also use Nyx's Absorb to resist Phorid's psychic bolt attack. Although, the damage Phorid will receive from any absorbed damage seems to be minimal. Trinity tactic: Phorid's massive health pool and hit locations make him particularly vulnerable to an offensively-built Trinity. By making use of Fleeting Expertise and a minimum rank Well Of Life, a Trinity can briefly tag Phorid with a Well before applying Energy Vampire. With a fully ranked Energy Vampire and a significant amount of Power Strength, while avoiding increases to Power Duration, Trinity can kill Phorid in a few seconds. Nova tactic: Using Nova's Molecular Prime with high Power Strength makes Phorid move really slow, giving enough time to perfectly aim your shots and circle around him so that he never hits you. With sufficient firepower, this fight is fairlytrivial. Hydroid tactic: If the player went through the work to get (or bought) Hydroid, this fight becomes a simple matter of using Narrow Minded and Streamline in order to cast Tentacle Swarm under Phorid. The tentacles will continually deal Finisher damage to Phorid so long as he stays near them, and if the player has Shade cloaking them, they can simply recast the ability when it ends, without interruption. Otherwise, they can lure Phorid in a circle while remaining near the tentacles. Additional Steam guide http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=136994097#42598 Trivia *It is said by Lotus that a spy cell had gone missing while trying to explore the lair of Phorid, hence the call for its assassination. *Phorid is one of four bosses (the others being the Jackal, Hyena Pack and Raptor) that can instantly kill most players with one of its abilities. *Phorid was formerly the boss of Eris and was located in Naeglar. Update 11 ultimately changed the ruling faction of Eris to the Corpus. Update 11 also changed much of the mechanics of Phorid's fight. **Prior to Update 11, Phorid's melee swipes can knock the victim down, and its scream attack will constantly stagger all players for its duration. These qualities were removed to reduce player frustration. **Update 11 also altered Phorid's arena by removing most if not all of the obstacles in the center of the field, likely to prevent pathfinding exploits. *Phorid is the only boss with regenerating health. *There is a bug with the Vauban's Vortex ability that will permanently ragdoll Phorid, its waypoint will remain stationary and it will have no health *Phorid shares its name with a family of flies that have a pronounced hump on their thorax, much like Phorid itself. *Very rarely, like General Sargas Ruk, Phorid will "double-drop" mods, although it is purely a visual glitch and the second mod is a resource. de:Phorid Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Infested